new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
"The religious will have you believe that Demons are out to end the world as we know it. The logical will want to refute that with evidence of men wearing masks and committing terrible deeds. Which you decide to believe is up to you, personally, I know which I'm most afraid of." - An Unknown Traveler Demons are considered to be the harbingers of evil among followers of The Way of Fire. They serve The Darkness, the unknown arch enemy of their God, with undying loyalty and fervor. Their sole mission according to the Holy texts of The Way of Fire is the ultimate doom of all that their God created. Lifestyle Little is known of Demons, as according to myth and legend any who have met them are either dead, or so far under their control that they are unaware entirely of the Demons presence. However, what is known is due mostly to the Holy texts of The Way of Fire. It is said that Demons spend much of their time in the shadows of the world, scheming and planning, whispering suggestions to the easily swayed and to those in position to cause great unrest. That they are the bringers of change in the world, be it for good or bad reasons they force the world to adapt to the chaos they sow and many times unintentionally force humanity to become better in the wake of their successful plans. An often accepted tale is that Demons come to individuals as they sleep and suggest things to them as they dream, when these people wake up they find themselves oddly compelled to carry out certain tasks as they have been suggested by the Demons. Another commonly accepted tale of Demons is their ability to possess individuals that are particularly weak of will and use them as pawns to carry out their plans. Demons are apparently solitary creatures, dwelling along in the deep forests and caves of the lands, they rarely leave their dens unless they are disturbed, must hunt, or The Darkness itself gives them a task. However, it has been written that Demons do in fact work together to carry out larger plans then they can handle on their own. It is commonly accepted that Demons are carnivores, and specifically enjoy the taste of human flesh. Region of Appearance Traditionally, the region of appearance would be considered the entirety of the world by followers of The Way of Fire. Less traditionally and from an outsiders viewpoint one may consider their region to be only those that follow The Way of Fire, as few if any cultures and religions beyond these areas possess stories similar to that of Demons. Strong Points * Possession: Demons are said to be able to possess weak willed individuals and use them to further their plans, other than a change in personality and mannerisms it is impossible to prove one has been possessed, even so, hundreds of years ago many were burned under the suspicion of being possessed by demons. * Intelligent: Said to be as smart if not smarter than the smartest among men, Demons are stated to be particularly good at their craft of deceiving and leading people astray in fanciful and complex plans. * Strength: Although not all Demons are said to be strong, many of them do possess apparently inhuman strength. Certain tales state that a single Demon has been the down fall of a hundred men in the times of the Warring Clans or have easily bested previously undefeated champions of armies. Weak Points * Sunlight: It is stated that Demons have an almost deadly reaction to sunlight. They are inherently unable to travel through sunlight without protection or by possessing an human. If exposed to sunlight their skin begins to burn away and the Demon will die if it does not find cover within a few short minutes. Following exposure to sunlight a Demon must recover for anywhere from days to months in order to heal completely. * Fiercely Solitary: Demons do not enjoy the company of other Demons, apparently fighting one another when they are forced to work together by The Darkness and attempting to assert dominance over one another until the end of whatever scheme they are carrying out. This leads them to apparently have trouble in carrying out larger plans as they are constantly feuding instead of carrying out the missions. Category:Beasts